The Search for Stuff
by The Old Shame
Summary: An AU fic (GASHP!)... what if Luna had accepted Harry's help in finding her things in OotP? Written to appease my (nonexistant?) readers while they wait for my next chapter.


THE SEARCH FOR STUFF

  
  
A slight AU fic... from chapter 38 of OotP (p. 864, American hardback ed.)... What if Luna had accepted Harry's offer to help look for her stuff? NOTE: anything **_in bold italics_** is from said page of said edition of said book. Moving on...  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...*stares at you* You're stupid if you still read these for legal reasons. We all KNOW it's not ours... 's why it's FANfiction.  


* * *

  
  
**_"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said._**

"On second thought," Luna said, "If you're still looking to avoid people, you can help if you want. I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Okay then," Harry said. They set off in the direction of the dungeons first, because there were lots of places to hide things down there.

Harry stepped up to a suit of armour near the potions classroom. "Open your visor, will you?" The armour complied, and a hairbrush slipped out. "Is this yours?" he asked Luna.

"Yes, thank you," Luna said, taking the hairbrush. She slipped it into her bag along with a toothbrush she had found lying in a puddle of... something. It had no bristles left, fortunately, so she wouldn't be brushing with it.

They made their way around the school, methodically finding all of Luna's things. There were a few awkward moments, specifically when Harry found several... well... _arousing_ sets of undergarments. Luna, however, never seemed flustered and simply put them in her bag.

Finally, after hours of searching, all of Luna's things were accounted for. He took her bag from her to carry it to her dorm for her. When they arrived at a huge statue of a crow, Luna walked up to it. She squinted at it for a second, then turned around and said, "_Cognitant ergo sunt_." Harry heard stone grating against stone and spun around. A statue of a raven split in half, revealing the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Harry stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be silly," Luna said, apparently seeing his hesitation. "No one's here!" So Harry walked into the common room.

It was much the Gryffindor common room, only in blue and silver instead of red and gold. The first major difference Harry noticed was that the walls were literally covered in books. He looked around in awe. This would be heaven on earth for Hermione. Literally.

Luna was at the base of the stairs that led to her dorm. "Well, come on, then!" she prompted.

"Can't," Harry said. "The alarm'll go off."

"Oh yes, there is that," Luna said, looking thoughtful. Finally, she pointed her want at Harry. "_Locomotor Harry_."

Harry felt himself float into the air. As he glided over the stairs behind Luna, she said, "Luna, you're brilliant."

"Well I _am_ in Ravenclaw for a reason," Luna said dryly.

"This is a fact," Harry said. They finally arrived at Luna's dorm, and she gently set him down.

"Which bed is yours?" Harry asked. Luna pointed, and Harry set her bags down next to it. "So now what?" he asked.

"Let me ask you something, Harry," Luna said, crossing over to him. "Have you ever been kissed?"

It was strange. Not the question _per se_, but the fact that Harry didn't mind answering. He barely knew her, and yet he could open up to her better even than he could to Ron and Hermione. Standing with him at the Department of Mysteries wouldn't warrant this kind of openness, of course. Harry was clueless, but answered. "Once, but not really properly."

"I meant other than the time with Cho."

"Well, no, then," Harry said, not really all that surprised Luna knew about that.

Luna quickly leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his. Harry knew for a minute that he had died and gone for heaven. He came back to earth to find Luna removing her lips from his and saying, "You have now."

Harry blinked. "Wow."

Luna looked at him concernedly. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Wow."

"Harry, if you don't snap out of it, I'll never kiss you again."

Harry pouted. "Fine," he said, mock sulking. "But I need one for the road."

Luna laughed, not her usual shrieking laugh, but a light, melodious sound*. "Fine," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now shoo."

"Okay," Harry said, stepping onto the staircase. Then he heard a familiar alarm. In the split second before the staircase became a slide, he spun around. "You meant to do that."

The last thing he saw before he fell was Luna's adorably impish grin.  


* * *

  
  
*Dun say that this is actually changing the way she laughs, I'm seeing this as a not-so- funny-yet-still-witty type of laugh. Don't tell me you laugh the same no matter how funny a joke is.  
P.S. People seem to be under the impression that this is a multi-chapter fic. Sorry to disappoint, folks, but this is my first ever one-shot. Yes, even I'M shocked. 


End file.
